


SUKI

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for Akashi and Kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUKI

**(S)weet**

Akashi didn't like sweet food, sweet thing, or anything which had relation with sweetness.

"Akashicchi!"

However, he never said 'no; for having a sweet lover like Kise Ryouta.

* * *

**(U)ndefined**

They were together for almost three years. From the day Kise joined in Teiko basketball's clubfrist string until Akashi become leader at Rakuzan basketball's club and they met again as enemy in match.

People said, their relationship were like; boss and subordinate, master and servant, jailer and prisoner.

Well, for them?

"Undefined relationship," Kise said with frowned face.

Beside him, Akashi just give a small smirk.

* * *

**(K)aiser**

Each people born with different future. And just few people which born with special ability could see what will happen in the future. 

But, believe it, even without special ability, Kise know Akashi born to become a Kaiser.

From his nature, behave, and his capability to handle everything. It's clear. However, the biggest reason was, "Cause Akashicchi treat other like slave, included me."

and beside he was born to become future kaiser. Kise know Akashi was born to becoma a frightening dictator either.

* * *

**(I)rreplaceable**

Kise was talkativ, childish, many perconality, weired, annying and all. 

Akashi know it and approving. But, even Kise was that kind people said. Kise still a 'limited edition' person who could attracting him.

"Even so, Ryouta can't be replace with another"

.

Different didn't meant can't be together

.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry? My English is not very good


End file.
